Unresolved Sexual Tension
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Frost has a hypothesis; Jane and Maura unknowingly prove his theory


**Title: **Unresolved Sexual Tension  
**Fandom**: Rizzoli and Isles. Maura/Jane  
**Author: exquisitliltart**  
**Word Count**: 959  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended.  
**Spoilers**: Season one  
**Summary: **Frost has a hypothesis; Jane and Maura unknowingly prove his theory.

Jane burst through the doors of the morgue; glancing sideways to make sure the only ears down there were Maura's (and the dead man's on her table.)

"Maura, guess what Frost just said?" Jane huffed.

Maura didn't turn from her autopsy table, "you know I don't guess, Jane."

"He said we have unresolved sexual tension!" Jane was outraged.

"You and Frost?" Maura inquired.

"No! Me and you! Not Frost."

"Ah, I see…interesting." Maura turned fully, removing her protective eyewear, and locking eyes with Jane. "And what is it that makes him hypothesize this?"

"No, first give me your opinion: do we or don't we?"

"I am unfamiliar with his exact definition of 'unresolved sexual tension', please elaborate? Or we could do some research- a study, take a poll, test some theories," Maura's eyes lit up at the possibility. "Did he give any examples?"

"Okay, yeah-so he said that I stare at you like I'm a hungry kitten and you're fresh cream," Jane relayed, amused.

"Yes, you do, do that…" Maura smiled seductively.

Jane swallowed, "Okay, only because I'm always looking out for you- I was reading this gossip magazine at my Ma's house and there was a whole article on celebrity "nipple slips."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this?" Maura asked perplexed.

"I'm getting to it, show some patience, woman. Anyway, I noticed that you have the exact same designer dress that one of the actresses, rather-victims of nipple slip, was wearing. Well, wouldn't you know it, on the red carpet of some premiere, for no reason whatsoever-'surprise' her nipple just popped out in front of the paparazzi!" Jane exclaimed.

"Um…I'm still not sure what this has to do with me, besides having the same dress? Which dress is it?" Maura smiled politely.

"My point is: that I look at your chest sometimes just to save you from the shameful embarrassment of a potential "nipple slip". It's the ultimate wardrobe malfunction; remember what happened to Janet Jackson?" Jane tried to drive her point home.

"Oh, well thanks for looking out for me," Maura chuckled, "but I always thought you stared like that at my chest because you enjoy looking at my breasts."

Jane's mouth fell open slightly, she looked down at Maura's chest, from one boob to the other, and decided she couldn't deny it, "yeah, they are phenomenally spectacular… but that is not helping my argument against Frost."

"Well, what else did he say?" Maura asked trying to regain eye contact with Jane, who was still lost in Maura's phenomenally spectacular rack.

"Hmm?" Jane murmured.

"Are my nipples still inside my dress?" Maura asked blushing from Jane's ogling.

"Um, yeah- I can see the outline right there…and there. Looks like your safe for now," Jane tried to recover smoothly.

"Jane you shouldn't worry so much, I do always wear a well-fitting bra. We'll have to go bra shopping together some afternoon when you're in the mood. A good bra can change your whole outlook," Maura said excited to set Jane up for a possible shopping trip.

"I'll say. I'll be sure to clear my schedule," Jane tried to clear her head of mental flashes of Maura in several different bra styles and no bra at all. "Back to Frost and his ridiculous theory…"

"Yes, go on. You've piqued my curiosity," Maura purred.

"Okay, remember the other morning when we were coming back from the coffee shop and the barista didn't put the lid on your coffee properly?" Jane asked.

"Yes, of course. I tripped and fell on you and we were both covered in hot coffee. My Gucci dress is still at the cleaners, and its prognosis is not optimistic," Maura said, almost sniffling at the thought.

"Yeah, well Frost thought we handled that situation… inappropriately," Jane said angrily. "He said he didn't need to be a detective to see what is going on between us."

"Jane, I thought it was noble of you to offer to help with the stain removal despite your own shirt getting soaked as well," Maura patted Jane's hand softly.

"He said we should have gone to the restroom, instead of doing it at my desk." Jane explained.

"Oh, but every moment was crucial! The longer the stain set, the stronger the chance that my dress would be ruined," Maura was starting to have a problem with Frost's theory as well.

"I mean so what if I sat you on the edge of desk and stood between your legs- I just needed to get close so I could really scrub at that stain. And yeah, I did spend 45 minutes rubbing you down with a wet napkin. It was really unfortunate that the coffee spilled all down your front, but hey, at least your nipple didn't pop out. I should know- I was circling my thumb around it the whole time," Jane said getting even more exasperated.

Maura was a bit breathless from the memory,"Oh yes and that certainly did help to take my mind off of my ruined dress."

"See, thank you- Frost doesn't know what he's talking about," Jane was satisfied that they had proved him wrong.

There was a moment of silence. Maura nodded her head feeling satisfied that the case was closed. They did not have unresolved sexual tension, "So… when do you want to go bra shopping?"

"Immediately, if not sooner," Jane exhaled.

Maura started to collect her things. "Jane, come here, let me see what size you are. I can usually tell just by feeling…"


End file.
